


Code Blue

by supersoakerx



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Crying, D/s themes, Daddy Kink, Dominance/submission, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Hickeys, Masochism, Muffling, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sadism, Some verbal degradation, Some verbal humiliation, Spanking, Tears, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gagging, no in-story aftercare, sadism/masochism, spitting, sucking cock, tags are a MESS i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersoakerx/pseuds/supersoakerx
Summary: kitten is feeling upset and goes to her Daddy, Charlie Barber, to help her.This will not be for everyone. This is about emotional release, where sex is a coping mechanism to unlock and process emotions and trigger catharsis. There will be crying, real sad actual crying at the end of this story.
Relationships: Charlie Barber x Reader, Charlie Barber x You, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

You message him, ‘Code Blue’ and nothing more.

Not even a minute later, he replies. ‘Come over, kitten. Daddy’s home.’

You get ready, gather your things and head out.

And your Daddy? He plans. Then he waits.

In the cab, you try to collect yourself. You only use this when you absolutely need to, when you are so low and so deep into the dark that there is only one person who can help you, heal you just the way you need and pull you back out of it again.

And you do need him. Him to channel your pain, draw it out, turn it into something else and make it big, bigger, the biggest and worst and best. Him to pull you tight and wring you out, break you down and shred you into mere molecules before piecing you back together.

Yes, you do need him: that one, single person, the only person in this whole wide dumb world who can break you, unmake you, and make you whole again.

At his door, your knock is almost deafeningly loud, your knuckles sounding infinitely more impressive, demanding, powerful than you feel right now.

A moment later, and he’s there. All big and broad and strong and here, real, flesh and blood before you. He wears a blue shirt under a black sweater, pants a dark charcoal grey and shiny black shoes. His hair looks like angels set it.

“Come in, gorgeous,” he says, husky and deep. You step inside.

Immediately he grabs you by the throat and pushes you into the door, closing it with a thud. He’s on you, his solid sturdy body pressed against you and all around you and he holds you there, his deep brown eyes searching yours, dark soft full silky hair falling into his face.

His hand is warm around your neck. He smells good. “Daddy,” you whisper, and he hums and crashes his lips to yours.

You moan at the contact and he slips his other hand around your waist, down your back, resting on your lumbar and pulling you towards him.

More soft, gentle moans escape you and run into his mouth when he squeezes your throat, sucks on your tongue, bites your bottom lip. Charlie feels all the little vibrations from your voicebox in his palm.

He pulls away and you’re breathless, flushed warm, sparks of hot dark desperate desire firing deep in your belly.

“You’ll count today, kitten.” His hot breath ghosts over your face.

“Yes, Daddy.” You need this, need him.

“Did you wear something pretty for me?” Usually he doesn’t need to ask, usually he instructs you, knows for certain. But today, a ‘code blue’ day, it could be different.

But you nod and he hums, releases you, takes a step back. “Show Daddy then, princess.”

You unbutton your coat and shrug it off, and he watches every move closely, his face so stoic when your pretty pastel blue set is revealed to him: lace soft cups he can see your nipples through, and a high cut, lacy thong that accentuates your hips just perfectly.

Charlie feels himself start to fill out in his slacks. He hums and asks, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you say, your heart swelling in your chest, your voice sounding stronger, bolstered by his mere presence.

His eye twitches, lips too, like he’s shutting down a smile a millisecond before it can start.

You know he’s pleased.

He tells you to go to the [spare room](https://media.timeout.com/images/103144908/630/472/image.jpg), enjoying the sway of your hips, the swell of your ass in your pretty pale blue lace, the click-clack of your heels on the floorboards as you walk—parade—down the hall in front of him.

Inside, he tells you to bend over the padded leather bench, face down, like he’s taught you. The leather smells rich, kinda earthy, unmistakably linked in your mind with the hours and hours of pleasure that he’s given you while you’ve lain here, and your cunt responds almost instantly, already preparing for him.

He strips off his top layer, the black sweater, unbuttons his cuffs and rolls up his sleeves as you get comfortable. He admires the way your curves lay out over the bench, how it’s just the right height for your heels to still accentuate your calves when you spread your legs wide. He smirks to himself. Getting it made custom was worth every penny.

The fabric of his slacks presses up against the backs of your legs. “Gorgeous, kitten,” he says, warm hand running over the swell of your ass, “Daddy likes this blue on you, princess.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” you reply, head resting to the side so you can still breathe and talk to him while your eyes gently close.

“It’s new, isn’t it?” he continues, leaning on the bench with one hand while the other trails up and down your clothed folds, making you gasp.

“Mmhm,” you sigh breathily, feeling your day, your mood, your mind start to pleasantly drift away.

He stops suddenly, brow pinched. “Forgetting something?”

“Oh!” you fret, “sorry, Daddy. Yes, Daddy, this is new.” Your heart beat ticks up, like it always does when you forget to address him properly. “Thank you, Daddy,” you add to smooth it over: he was the one who bought this get up for you anyway.

Charlie hums, his ego firing at how quickly and prettily you corrected yourself. He pulls the lace to the side, exposing your core to the cool air of the room, and runs the pads of two thick fingers along your hot slit. “That was a good apology, kitten,” he says, softly stroking your folds, “you’ve done well for me so far… Daddy might almost make you cum.”

“A-almost, D-Daddy?” you whimper, as his fingers caress your pussy, slipping down to nudge and graze your clit.

“Almost. You’ll cum on Daddy’s cock and not once before,” his fingers are getting slick and slippery now, “I’ve got plans for you tonight, kitten.”

You keen as he strokes your pussy, “yes, Daddy, only on your cock,” and you thrust back onto his fingers, the idea that he’d edge you into oblivion making you grip the metal bars at the side of the bench for more leverage, more pressure, more pleasure from him. It’s exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

He slaps your cunt, a quick hard one to still you and shut you up, even though he knows it sends tingles of pleasure up your spine. “Greedy slut.” He pulls the lace and lets it snap back against your pussy lips, making you gasp. “Can’t even lay here and do _nothing_ properly.”

Your heart pounds as he walks around the bench and stands in front of your face. You’re staring at his crotch, and you go to lift your head up and nuzzle into him but he presses your face to the leather and holds his cum-covered fingers to your mouth, “no, kitten. Clean these up.” He’s not about to go soiling all the pretty silky things he has for you.

You lick and suck at his fingers, tasting the sweet tangy sharpness of your arousal on his two fat digits. Charlie feels your cheek and jaw working under his hand, and he throbs.

“Don’t move,” he says, sliding his cleaned fingers from your mouth with a pop, wiping them on your shoulder and heading over to his cabinet. He searches but he doesn’t have an exact match for the pretty pastel you’re wearing right now, so he makes a mental note to get them made and decides on the white ones instead.

You love how these silky restraints feel on your skin—so soft but strong too—as Charlie secures your wrists and ankles to the bars. You’re tied and exposed and vulnerable, but you know, you _know_ your Daddy’s got you. He’d never hurt you in a way you didn’t want.

“That’s better,” he huffs, admiring his handiwork and standing behind you again. “Wriggle, kitten.”

You shift and shuffle in your silky ties to show him they’re not too tight, but he’s still constricted most of your movement.

“That’ll keep you still, won’t it?” he says, low and dark. You hum out a quiet little assent, and he murmurs, “good girl.”

He knows you need this: knows you need to surrender to his mercy to completely let go, and the way his words make a shiver run up your spine and arch your back just slightly in your restraints, he knows you’re ready to keep going.

“Tell Daddy who this belongs to,” he demands, rubbing and stroking your pussy through your pastel blue lacy thong.

Your whole body melts with his renewed touch. “You, Daddy.”

“And?”

“Nno one, Daddy,” you sigh, eyes fluttering closed again as his fingertips glide down your clothed folds, over your clit, up to your entrance and back again, “no one else. Only you. Always you.”

It sends ripples through him. “Well said, kitten,” he croons, right as he shifts your now drenched lace to the side and dips his longest finger inside your tight, wet heat.

“Oh!” you gasp, “Daddyyess,” you bite your lip and try to clench on him, suck him in and keep him in and-

“Jesus fuck,” he murmurs, easing his middle finger in and out of you, “greediest little cunt I’ve ever had.”

You hum and tilt your hips, just barely rocking them, your heels slipping out of your Louboutins and the silk ties at your ankles digging in as you try to get leverage. He has to bite back a chuckle, seeing you try to fuck yourself on his single digit when you can barely move at all. You’re just wriggling, and it’s cute.

He schools his voice, his face. “Look at you, dirty girl,” he keeps pumping his finger, “Daddy hasn’t even started playing with you yet.”

“Please,” you whine, hands gripping the cold metal bars, “more, Daddy.”

He tsks at you, looking down at his glistening finger, disappearing and emerging in and out of your cunt. “I’ve taught you better manners than that, kitten.”

You groan, feeling so keyed up from his fingers, his restraints, his words, _him_.

“What was that?” he prompts. “Speak up, kitten. Daddy can’t hear you.”

You huff, frustrated and embarrassed and aroused and in _need_. “Please Daddy, your finger feels so good, please put another one in, please.”

“In where?” he tinges his voice with confusion, “in here?” he brings the thumb of his other hand to rest on the outside of your puckered asshole.

You sigh through a breathy moan, “nn-no, yehh-yes, I, _ohh_.”

He clucks his tongue again, “I’m losing patience, princess,” and speeds up the pace of his finger, just to make you squirm.

You moan, high, “iiin my pussy, please another finger in my pussy, Daddy, I need it.”

“Silly slut,” he coos, slipping his middle finger out and rubbing his index finger against it to smear some of your slick around. “So,” he lines them both up, “desperate,” he dips them both in.

“Auhh,” you moan his fat fingers filling you with a gentle, teasing stretch, “mm, yes!”

Charlie’s brow tightens, and he gives you a chance to correct yourself, but you don’t. He tries to prompt it. “Only Daddy knows what you need.”

“Daddy, mmm,” you hum, lost to the building pleasure.

But that’s not what he’s looking for either. Charlie sets his jaw, pulls his full lips in a hard line, ignoring the delicious pulse and squelch of your cunt around his thick fingers in light of your mistake. Your _two_ mistakes.

In a single instant he withdraws his fingers and brings his dry hand down over your ass in a hard slap.

It’s the sound that makes you yelp at first, then the loss of his fingers and the warm sting on your flesh registers, making you shiver. “Daddy-?”

“What do you say, kitten?”

His voice is tight. He sounds upset. _Oh, no._ How could you?

“I, I-”

“Tell Daddy what you did wrong.”

You close your eyes as hot tears bead in the corners. You’d disappointed him, after he was being so good to you. “I didn’t,” you take a shuddering breath, “I didn’t thank you, Daddy. I’m sorry.” On instinct you try to move your hands to sit up and look at him, and your wrists struggle in their bindings. “I’m sorry, Daddy. Thank you.” You try to look over shoulder, but at this angle you just can’t.

Charlie had stepped away from you to wipe down his hands as you mumbled your apology. He crouches down at the side of the bench, eye-level with you. “You’re sorry, kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You mean it, princess?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He sighs. “Ten will do.” This isn’t how he’d planned to do this. “For the first round. Ten will do for the first round.”

“Yes Daddy,” you murmur, anguish plain in your raspy voice. You _hate_ disappointing Daddy.

And he knows you do. His face is hard, but his eyes soften just the tiniest bit—imperceptible to most people, but not to you.

He stands, presses a kiss to your temple. “Make sure I hear you count.”

You nod, “you will, Daddy.”

He walks around the bench, hand trailing down your spine as he stands to your left. “Turn and face this way. You’ll hurt your neck.”

You do as he tells you, and you can just make out the shape of him in your peripheral vision. His big, warm, soft hand trails over the full globes of your backside: his touch is always so gentle, just before. It’s how he tells you, how you know that while this is a punishment, it’s a prize too: he knows what it’ll do to you, and to himself.

As long as you count, he’s going to make it all better soon.

He raises his hand. “Kitten.” It’s not a question. It’s a statement. It’s a warning.

“Yes, Daddy.” You give him your green light.

His flat palm collides with your supple flesh in a sharp smack. It makes you flinch and gasp, the first one always does, all your nerves tight and tingling in hot, nervous, aroused anticipation. “One. Thank you, Daddy.”

You don’t see it, but Charlie quirks a brow as he smooths his hand over your heated flesh. He didn’t expect thanks right now, but it was a nice touch. It made his dick pulse.

His palm rubs circles over your other ass cheek. He lifts his hand and brings it down in another quick hard snap of his palm.

“Two,” you gasp, heat sparking all over your skin.

He returns to the first: soothes, smacks, smooths, and back again.

“Three. Four. Fff! Five.”

Breathing gets a little harder for Charlie, slacks a little tighter. He knows you feel it too, knows every single muscle is clenching and releasing and every smack of his palm makes your cunt slicken up with want and need.

He brings his hand down on your cheek again, feeling your flesh so hot beneath his skin and hearing you squeak out a, “six! Th-thank you, Da-ddy,” in response.

Charlie licks his lips as he goes back to your first cheek again. This time, he doesn’t run his palm over the swell of your ass. Sometimes, it gets too sensitive, and he knows that.

He smacks your supple cheek and watches your flesh jiggle, waits a beat for your inevitable-

“Ssseven-nn,” you groan. You felt that one right in your cunt.

He hears it in your voice, a twang, an inflection—it gives him pause. He doesn’t move to the other side of your ass. He snaps his palm down on the same cheek, in a different spot.

“Eighhht!” You try to squeeze your thighs together. So futile, so so useless.

He sees. He smirks. He spanks you again.

“Fuhhnn-nine,” your clit is throbbing, your skin is tingly all over, your ass is searing hot.

“Last one,” he grunts out. “For now.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you’re panting through it, “thank you, Daddy.”

It’s the hardest smack yet, echoing in the room.

You try to speak but your lungs squeeze, your voice choked up and eyes starting to water as the white hot burning sting flares over your ass cheek. The second it starts to subside, “ten!” and your voice cracks on it.

Charlie tries to get his panting under control, palm stinging. His cock is painfully hard. But he’s got a lot more he wants, needs, to put you through before you get a reward like _that_.

His fingertips graze the over-sensitive flesh of your backside. God if he could spread your cheeks open and fuck your little asshole raw right now he’d-

“You did well, kitten,” he says, distracting himself. He walks around the bench, to the side where you can see him. He inspects your face, sees your lips bitten raw and your eyes a little bloodshot and glassy, a tiny little tear drop on the bridge of your nose. “Only a little tear,” he murmurs quietly, brushing along your nose with the back of his finger to gently wipe it away.

“Thank you, Daddy,” you husk, tilting your head up and pressing a small kiss to his finger. Charlie’s eyes shine at you.

He gets up and walks back around behind you, fingertips grazing over one of your cheeks, still smarting from his firm hand. “Now,” he says, gripping the crotch of your pale blue panties, fingerjoints brushing up against your hot, puffy folds, “pretty as this is,” he pulls, the thong goes taut, he lets go and it snaps against your slit again, “it’s in Daddy’s way.”

You feel yourself clench at his words and the snap of the material against your sensitive flesh. A draw opens and shuts behind you, and a familiar metallic shick-shick sound cuts through the air.

A moment later, Charlie taps the handle of his favourite pair of scissors on your ass cheek, relishing the jiggle of your flesh.

“Daddy!” you plead with him, and he stops tapping. You really liked these ones! What would match with this bra now?

“Oh stop it, kitten. You know I’ll buy you more.” It’s all the warning you get before he’s snipping into the delicate lace. “Daddy always buys you more.”

You make a discontented little whimper, and Charlie doesn’t even have to look at you to know you’re pouting. He makes an unimpressed face. “Little princess has something she wants to tell Daddy?” He’s leaning on one side, your ruined panties in one hand and the closed scissors in the other.

“Nno Daddy,” you decide, feeling yourself clench and drip for him.

He sees it. Of course he does. “You’d wanna tell Daddy,” he huffs, sounding disinterested as he turns and puts the scissors away, “or I’ll shove these dirty things in your silly little mouth so you can’t talk at all. Choose wisely, kitten.” He’s behind you again, standing between your spread legs.

“Hnnh,” you whimper, a little frustrated at how he was dragging this out.

He huffs. “Have it your way then,” he says, leaning over you and shoving your wet, cut up thong into your mouth as he slips two fingers into your slick, tight cunt again.

“Mmm!” you groan as the sweet sharpness of your arousal saturates your palate and his fat fingers find their home inside you again. You try to say ‘Daddy’ but it’s so muffled, it almost makes Charlie laugh.

“Daddy’s not listening anymore, kitten,” he strokes your silky soft walls, “there’s only one sound I want to hear now.”

You whine as his fingers feel you from the inside, and he bites his lip to stop the chuckle at your little sound. He pumps his fingers perfectly, deep, long full drags in and out of your tight pussy and -

_slick-slick-slick_

There it is, that’s what he wanted. “There you go, kitten.” _slick-slick-slick_ “There’s Daddy’s greedy little cunt.” He’s watching his fingers, watching your cunt slick them up and swallow them. “Noisy little thing, isn’t it? Dirty girl.”

Your groan onto the thong he’s balled up and shoved into your mouth, feeling pressure and pleasure mounting deep in your gut. Something about being tied down, bound by your ankles and wrists with your own soiled ruined underwear in your mouth while your Daddy works your-

“Pretty princess has such a sloppy cunt,” you can almost hear the smirk, and you clench on his fingers involuntarily. “Hah, yeah, tighten up on me, kitten,” _slick-slick-slick_ “I know you’re getting close.”

“Hhnnmmm,” you moan, voice muffled and pathetic.

“Yeah, yeah—I know. Daddy knows what smacking your ass does to this filthy little pussy.” He turns his hand palm facing down, rocking the pads of his fingers over that precious little spot deep inside.

You squeal and flex and pull at your bonds, the pleasure feeling too good, too much and not enough. If he keeps going he might even make you—without even touching your—

“ _Tsk tsk_ , don’t get too excited,” he says as he dips a third finger inside you, like he always needs to when he plans to fuck you, “you know you don’t get to cum yet, kitten.”

You moan and try to plead with him, try to say ‘Daddy, please!’ – but as his fingers stretch and fill you it just comes out in a garbled mess. You feel a little dribble of spit seep out of the side of your mouth.

Charlie can feel it: your pussy walls starting to clamp down on his three thick fingers, starting to squeeze him and telling him you’re ready to cum.

He yanks his fingers free of your hungry cunt—right on the brink you were, too—and you wail.

The sound makes him rock fucking hard.

He fetches the little towel again to clean off his fingers, and admires the view of you spread out for him: he lets you wriggle and shake, try again to squeeze your thighs together to no avail. He fucking _loves_ when you’re like this, and he knows you love it too.

He walks around and crouches down in front of your face again. You’re panting hard through your nose, he sees, and he gently tugs your ruined thong out of your mouth. “Thirsty, kitten?” he asks.

Your mouth does feel a little dry. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Open,” he says, and you do, unthinking. He leans closer and spits into your mouth. “Swallow.”

You do, your cunt throbbing. Fucking animal.

“Thank me,” he says, his brown eyes blazing black.

You gulp again. “Thank you, Daddy.”

He gives you a lazy smile, one corner of his mouth pulling up. “I think,” he brushes a stray lock of hair away from your face, fingertips so soft and light on your skin and in your hair it makes your eyes flutter, “Daddy’s pretty princess gets her little princess plug today.”

He sees your eyes go big and wide and excited, and he shoves down the warmth blossoming in his chest, bites back a big grin. “And you’ll count for me again, kitten.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whisper, eager and full of excited anticipation. You’d long ago gotten into the habit of preparing your rear for him, having learnt that he could surprise you by wanting your ass at any moment.

“Good girl,” he purrs, and a shiver of anticipation licks up your spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: D/s themes, sadism/masochism, name-calling/verbal humiliation/degradation, anal fingering, toys, spanking, hickeys, edging/orgasm control

With long, tall strides he crosses the room to his cabinet. He’s got a few different styles and colours of plug for you, his favourite being the medium-sized pink one, made of the finest Italian glass with a delicately sculpted rose on the end. But, he spies what he’s looking for almost immediately: the 2.5 inch metal princess plug, with a bulbous egg-shaped tip, tapered stem and light blue gemstone in the shape of a heart at the end. It was on the smaller side, cute, and quite expensive.

It matches with your pastel blue lacy bra and he knows it will glint so prettily in the light. Charlie gathers what he needs, and walks back around behind you.

“Turn your head, kitten, other side now,” he says, mindful of your posture and the position of your body. He’ll have you free of the silk restrains soon enough, though. If you’re good for him.

While you shuffle and settle Charlie lubes up the metal plug, putting it aside for later. He also applies a generous amount of the silky smooth liquid to his index finger, getting it all slick and slippery to prepare your hole. His mouth waters imagining it the feel of it, his cock straining in his slacks.

With his dry hand he smooths his palm over the flesh of your cheeks, your skin now settled back to normal temperature after his spanking… but not for long.

“Easy now, kitten,” Charlie purrs, squeezing a few drops of lube onto your back entrance, “that’s it.” He hears you hum in delight as he rubs small, tight circles around your puckered hole with his silky finger.

“That feels good, Daddy,” you sigh, taking nice deep breaths to relax every muscle in your body.

“I know, kitten,” he circles closer to the very centre of you, presses just a little firmer, enticing your asshole to swallow him up, “I know you love when Daddy plays with your tight little hole, dirty girl.”

You hum, “mmh, yes, Daddy.”

“Open up for me, kitten, let Daddy in.”

You take a slow, deep breath, and another, and one more, and then-

“ _Oh_ ,” you moan, as his finger slips inside your ass, grazing all your tingling nerves deliciously “Daddy!”

“Christ I thought your cunt was greedy,” he murmurs, admiring how your ass swallowed a third of his finger so easily, “so fucking tight, kitten, such a tight little hole for Daddy.”

“Mmmmh,” you hum, trying to rock your hips up again, needing to get some friction. You’re still so keyed up from his smacks and his edging, you clench around his finger.

“Jesus, kitten,” he mutters, dribbling some more drops of lube onto where his finger and your asshole are connected, “gonna cut off my fucking circulation.”

“ _Please_ , Daddy,” you whine, and it’s so pretty and needy and sweet he feels his hard cock swell dangerously.

He rubs his free hand over the fleshy soft swell of your ass while his slippery index finger works you open. “Pretty manners, princess,” he coos, and another pulse of arousal shoots through his dick when he feels you clench on him again.

“Aahh,” you gasp, “th-thank you Daddy.” He was stretching and massaging your tight ring just right, his finger so silky smooth and thick. “F-feels so, good.”

“I know it does, kitten,” he’s gently coaxing you looser, more relaxed, his finger slipping in and out of you easily now. “Filthy thing loves when Daddy fingers her tight ass.”

You moan in reply and he snarls back at you, “tell Daddy, kitten.”

“Mmmnnh, Daddy,” you draw out all the vowels as he fucks you faster with his finger, the friction sending tremors of pleasure up your spine, through your clit, “I l-love it when— _oh_ —when you, ffinger my asshole, mmmh.”

“Feels fucking good, doesn’t it kitten?”

“Yes, Daddy, ss-so good,” your nerves feel on fire.

“Need all your little holes filled don’t you, greedy slut?”

“Yes, yes,” you moan, near inaudible, “need it, Daddy.”

He huffs, and it turns into a growl, “hhmmno, even that wouldn’t be enough for Daddy’s filthy slut, would it?”

It’s all you can do to squeak out little sounds, the pace and force of his finger almost, _almost_ , letting you grind your clit into the leather bench beneath you. If you could, even for just a moment, you’re sure you’d cum.

That’s right when Charlie stops. “Daddy!” you whine, high and needy. Of course he wouldn’t let you have it. He’s told you as much several times, and you didn’t even have the courtesy to answer him when he asked you a question. You don’t know why you keep forgetting: manners are everything to Daddy.

His finger is knuckle deep inside your silky ring, so tight around him he can feel your pulse. “You’re _awfully_ needy today, kitten.” He resumes the slip and slide of his finger, but tantalisingly slow, caressing all your nerves so delicately. “Little princess is forgetting herself, isn’t she? Lucky for you, Daddy’s feeling generous. Only another ten.”

He eases his finger out of you gently, admiring the way your puckered little hole clenches _almost_ all the way back in on itself. Almost. His cock throbs again: it’s probably leaking.

With his other hand, the one he’s kept nice and clean and dry, he presses the very tip of the pretty plug to the centre of your hole. He just rests it there, holds it there, waits for your tight little ring to clench and suck it in. “Any time now, kitten.”

You let out a short, breathy moan when the first little bit of it sneaks inside you. “C-cold, Daddy.”

“Yes, princess. It is. Now take it all, Daddy doesn’t have all day,” even though he does, even though he’d spend all day, all night, and into the next day toying with your body, wrecking and wracking and ruining you. He has before.

Gingerly, gently, he places the slightest pressure on the little egg-shaped toy, eyes glued to how your little hole opens, clenches, swallows it in bit by precious bit. _Fuck_ he wishes it was his cock. Next time, it will be.

You groan when it gets to the widest part, feeling so wonderfully prepared and stretched and ready for that last little push.

“Just about,” Charlie’s salivating, “come on, kitten. Show me you’re my good girl.”

“Hmmmh!” you hum at his words, and they’re all you need for this toy to slip and sink the last of the way, sucked right out of Charlie’s hand and all snug inside you now. “Mm!” you hum happily, “thank you, Daddy.”

Charlie’s mesmerised, the little blue gem sparkling so prettily, your ass looking so fucking good. He licks his lips and says, “that’s well done, kitten.” He gets up, grabs the little towel and heads to the little ensuite to wash his hands, “Daddy’s impressed.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” you call to him again, and wait silently for just a few moments until he stalks back to you. Daddy never keeps you waiting for long, not when you’ve been good like this. His shoes click-tap on the floorboards, and you can’t see it, but you just know his hair is bouncing softly with every step he takes.

He walks around behind you. “Squeeze it, kitten. Show me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you say, and clench and release your tight ring on the plug rhythmically, stifling a breathy moan from the feel of it.

Charlie takes a deep, quiet breath in, nostrils flaring and cock pulsing with need at the sight of the plug being sucked in just a tiny bit deeper, then popped out a little bit and then sucked back into your hole again. He watches your clenching cunt too, wants to ram his thick cock right into it and pound you until you scream.

“Christ,” he mutters, sweeping a big palm over the soft swell of your cheek, then clears his throat and says louder, “next ten, kitten.”

Everything clenches then, all your muscles responding involuntarily from just the _mention_ of more spanks from him. “Yes, Daddy.”

He trusts he doesn’t have to remind you to count, and he _doesn’t_ give you any more warning, his hand coming down in a hard _smack_ not a moment later.

“One!” you blurt out, your asshole clenching on the little metal plug.

“Good, kitten. Same again,” he says, his firm, flat hand slapping the same cheek in almost the same spot.

“Twoooh,” you moan, feeling heat bloom on your skin.

Charlie smooths his palm over your cheek, makes a warm soothing circle before he presses a single, soft, lingering kiss to your skin. You breathe out your special name for him, and he smacks his big hand down on your ass cheek again, grinning to himself.

“Three!” It’s like a little squeak, and before you can really catch your breath-

“Ffouur!”

\- he slaps you again, his hand catching on that same spot, and it _stings_. Your hips buck, tied down as you are by the white, silky bindings.

Charlie knows it’s a lot, knows the flesh of your ass is singing and stinging and hot. “How many more, kitten?”

“Six, Daddy,” you answer, as he presses another soothing, drawn out peck to your skin.

“Six, yes. One more here,” he kisses your cheek again, “and five more here,” he nuzzles his nose into the supple softness of your other cheek. He breathes onto your skin, “Six more, for this round. I know you’ll be Daddy’s good girl, pretty princess.”

“I will, Daddy, for you,” you murmur, and he spanks your ass again, the hard slap flaring up that stinging heat and making you clench on the little plug once more. “Five,” you gasp, “f-five, Daddy.”

Charlie hums. “Halfway there, kitten,” he croons into your skin, placing gentle kisses with his big soft lips over the very centre of the tickling burn, while his other hand glides in circles over your other cheek.

You take a breath and say, “I’m ready, Daddy,” and a corner of Charlie’s mouth pulls up in a small smile.

“I know you are, princess,” he coos, and he snaps his big firm hand against your other ass cheek three times in quick succession.

“Sixs-sev _enn_ , eight!” your breath hitches, “Daddy.” Your thighs start to shake, just a little, just from the burn and the sting and the way your asshole clenches on the plug and-

“Tsk, kitten,” Charlie says, eyes zeroed in on your core, “look at you. Little slut loves when Daddy smacks her like she’s been a bad girl.”

You gasp, “Daddy-“

“Don’t even try it, kitten, I can see how wet you are,” he crouches down, leans in, lets his breath ghost over your puffy, slick lips when he says, “dirty dribbling thing.”

Your pussy clenches at his words and he brings his hand down on your ass cheek, hitting that same exact spot as the first three slaps.

You cry out, inaudible, and your whole body jolts, your heels slipping out of your sandy-beige Louboutin pumps again.

“Kitten,” Charlie warns, pressing light kisses _around_ that central burning sting, instead of where you really need it.

“Nine, Daddy,” you pant, your clit aching for attention, your legs pleading with your brain to try to snap closed and get some friction on it.

Charlie trails his fingernails from your heels, up your calves, over the back of your thighs and up to roughly squeeze your stinging, sensitive cheeks in his big hands. His nails make you shiver but his hands make you lurch and wince and squeak, “Daddy!”

He gropes and massages your flesh, drawing out the sweet stinging burn, making goosebumps prickle all over your skin. “Last one, kitten. This time.”

 _Last one, this time, last one, this time_. “Yes,” your brain is foggy, heart beating between your legs, “Daddy.”

_smACK_

In one swift movement Charlie yanks both hands away from your ass and _smacks_ his right hand down on your flesh, hard, making it bounce and jiggle with the force of his firm palm.

“Aahh!” you cry out, strangled, as it burns and stings and makes you _melt_ , “fuck!”

Charlie gives you a moment, lets your legs and cunt twitch, knows that was a harder one.

“…Daddy…” you start, voice shaky.

“Yes, kitten?” He trails the pad of one finger down over the swell of your hot cheek.

“Th-that was t-ten, Daddy.”

He hears it in your voice, knows you’re halfway to losing your mind. “Yes it was, kitten,” he says, crouching down again and placing petal-soft kisses to your heated, stinging skin. “Good girl.”

You give him a little whimper, just a little sound of acknowledgement to say you’re happy that he’s happy. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Charlie hums as he presses one last kiss to your ass cheek, before standing and striding over to his cabinet again. “Turn your head again, kitten,” he tells you: he needs to let you cool down, before this next bit, and is mindful you don’t get a sore neck from laying in one spot too long.

Charlie rummages in another drawer for a little white drawstring bag, smirking to himself when he finds it. Strolling back over to you laid out on the bench, he holds the bag in front of your face. “You remember what’s in here, kitten?”

You nod your head on the leather.

“What is it?”

“It’s the little mini wand, Daddy.”

“What colour is it?”

“It’s white.”

“How many settings does it have?”

“Three.”

He crouches down into your line of sight, his face so suddenly there and exceptionally handsome it makes your heart clench. “Very good, princess,” he croons, “I’m going to nestle this right up against that big swollen clit of yours, and spank you ten more times. You are _not_ going to cum.”

“Daddy, plea-“ A part of you thought he might’ve changed his mind. How silly of you.

“Even if you want to. Especially if you want to. What did I say at the _very_ beginning, kitten?”

You cast your mind back, try to think through the insistent need throbbing in your cunt, the way your tight ring grips and sucks the little metal plug for dear life.

He strokes his thumb over your cheekbone, says quieter, softer, “what did Daddy say about when you can cum?”

His touch is so soft, the pad of his thumb warm on your cheek. “You said I’ll cum on your cock, Daddy, and not once before.”

“Exactly right, princess,” Charlie says, eyes sparkling at you. It makes you smile.

“Now this,” he holds up the bag again, a tiny little magic wand inside, “and another ten.”

You nod again, “yes, Daddy.”

He stands, presses a kiss to your temple, one to your cheekbone, and breathes onto your face, “if you cum, Daddy won’t be happy.”

“I know, Daddy. I won’t.”

Charlie huffs, “we’ll see,” and strides around back behind you again.

A moment later, the flat, smooth head of the toy brushes up against your sensitive clit, and you gasp.

“Greedy slut,” Charlie mutters as he positions the head of the toy underneath you, leaving the controls exposed for him, “this is gonna be hard for you, isn’t it, kitten?”

“Daddy,” you try to lift and rock your hips, trying already to get some friction on the little wand head even though the vibrations will drive you wild—probably damn near immobilise you with how turned on you are—in just a moment.

Unimpressed, Charlie pinches the soft flesh on the back of your thigh, sharp and tight and rough between his thumb and forefinger. “Be. Still. You know better than that, kitten.”

You stop moving immediately, your flesh smarting as Charlie gets the toy right where he wants it. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Silly slut.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Enough.” He flicks the vibrator on the second setting and relishes your jolt, your shocked, choked cry of _‘Daddy!’_

The toy hums against your stiff bud, and Charlie admires the view he’s set up for himself. The glinting blue plug in your ass, the white mini magic wand resting on the leather bench and nudged up against your clit, your ankles bound with silk and the sexy heels he bought for you encasing your pretty feet. A fleeting thought passes in his mind: maybe he’ll take you for a pedicure after this, and replace that pretty blue thong he cut up.

Charlie grips one of your ass cheeks with both hands, squeezes your flesh, and bites down on your skin.

“ _Ohh_ , Daddy,” you moan, the sharpness of his teeth such a contrast from the flat of his palm, such a good, good, nice, piercing contrast. “Mmmmh,” you hum, as he gnashes his teeth over your flesh, swipes his tongue over it and sucks.

He pulls off your left cheek with a pop, murmurs, “start at one,” and smacks you right over top of the blooming bruise.

The groan it rips from your throat is ungodly: your tight hole clenches on the plug, your clit bounces on the vibrating wand head and your ass cheek tingles and prickles from his teeth and palm.

You won’t last. You won’t. “One.”

His hand glides over your skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. He listens, he waits for your breathing to stop coming in pants and settle before he slaps you again, hard, in the same exact spot.

“Two,” you gasp over it, his palm sending tingling warmth all over.

He moves to your right cheek, groping it and eating it, breaking your capillaries and bringing them to the surface of your skin.

He brings his hand down in another quick hard smack and you moan, pleasure radiating out from your core, blooming hot and heavy and wet. “Ffuh-three, Daddy.”

He snaps his palm against that bruising patch of skin again. “Four!-hh,”

Charlie grunts as he grabs your flesh, chews a brand new bruise into the same cheek and sucks on it hard to mark you up real good and pretty.

“Daddy,” you moan as he gnaws and sucks on your flesh, your whole body heating up, the vibrations on your clit sending ripples of pleasure through you, making your asshole clench on the princess plug.

While he bites and sucks another bruise into your ass, he brings his other palm down over your left cheek.

“Five _fuck!_ ” you squeak as pleasure winds tight in your gut.

Then he pulls off with a pop and smacks another two fast firm snaps of his hand against your flesh, and you cry out, “sssix!” and ask you take a breath to count again he flicks the wand up to the highest setting, “SEV-eehnn, Daddy, _please_ , I can’t.”

Charlie lets you keen, lets you whine, let’s you, “please please no, I can’t, Daddy,” before he flicks it down to the first setting.

You go limp in your bonds, “thank you, Daddy, thank you, I couldn’t-,”

“Couldn’t not be a greedy little girl.”

“Mmm, Daddy, I, I,” you try, pleasure from the vibrator stealing your thoughts even on the lowest intensity.

“You what, kitten?” Charlie turns back to your left cheek, smooths over your skin with the backs of his fingers, then digs his knuckles deep into the first fledgling bruise.

“Iiiih,” you keen, high and long and loud, back arching infinitesimally as you try to press your flesh onto his bones and grind your clit on to the wand head.

“Can’t fucking answer me, can you?”

“Nnn _ohh_ , no Daddy, I-,”

He clicks the vibrator onto the second setting again, the louder buzzing drowned out by your cries of-

“- _ohh!_ Fuck! Please-,”

“You’ve got three to go, kitten,” Charlie says, voice firm, rigid, resolute, “are you going to disappoint me?”

“No, Daddy,” you gasp and moan over the vowel sounds.

“Where do you get to cum?”

“On your cock!”

“Where?”

“On your _cock_ , Daddy!”

“That’s right, kitten,” he clicks the vibrator down to the lowest setting again. “Only on Daddy’s cock.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you try to catch your breath, nerves halfway to fried, “yes, Daddy, I know.”

“Do you?” Both his big warm hands circle your ass cheeks, skimming your stinging hot flesh and fresh purple-red bites. He loves how the little gem on the plug shimmers between your cheeks, loves how the dark marks from his teeth contrast with your skin.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“What are you up to?”

You pause, lost in his soft and gentle touches, “eight?”

“You’re right, kitten.” Charlie leans down to your left cheek again, skating his lips and teeth over your flesh. “You’re so right,” he murmurs, before clamping his two rows of teeth onto your supple skin and sucking your soft flesh into his mouth.

You hum and groan from the feel of him, how he holds your sides firm and grits his teeth on your ass cheek, worrying the flesh into a new angry mark.

“Oh, Daddy,” you sigh, feeling wave after wave of arousal seep and trickle out from your very core.

He bites your skin between his teeth, tugs and pulls away sharply with a grunt. He decides to warn you. “These’ll sting, kitten.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you both know you can take it.

Charlie _cracks_ his hand down on the newest bruise and you yelp, “eiiight!”

It stings, it burns, it radiates tingling warmth but it’s all forgotten when he flicks the wand up to the second setting and smacks his palm into your still-jiggling purpled flesh.

“Nine! Fuck!” You almost yell, the wand head vibrating your clit with greater intensity, the plug in your ass heightening every smack of his hand.

“Last one, kitten,” Charlie pants, “last one.”

“N-no, no more, Daddy?” your voice sounds torn up.

“No more, princess, you’re all done after this,” he says into your skin, skimming over the swell of your ass to find one of the bruises on your right cheek.

“Yes, Daddy, ok,” you try to breathe through the climbing, mounting pleasure. Try to control it. Try to resist it.

But then Charlie bites down on one of his bruises, grinding and aggravating the red-purple flesh between his teeth and sending sparks of pain shooting through your body right as pleasure coils and tightens and-

_SMACK_

The firm flat of his palm cracks into that same bruise and you cry out, blinded by bliss and pain and the building and the burning, and you were just about-

“Ten, Daddy, ten!” your voice is ragged as you moan it, and as soon as the word leaves your mouth Charlie flicks the vibrator off.

All your muscles clench and twitch as the tidal wave subsides. Your fingers feel numb and tingly and your inner thighs tremble.

Charlie unties the silky bindings at your ankles, kissing the back of your thighs as he murmurs, “good girl, there’s Daddy’s good girl,” into your skin.

His hot breath ghosts over your cunt and you jolt, your wrists pulling at their restraints. He chuckles.

Charlie makes his way around to your hands, untying the silken bonds at your wrists and crouching down in front of your face. He leans in, your lips just inches away from each other, and he whispers, “good girl.”

You smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

His eyes search yours, but really, he doesn’t need to. He knows what you’re thinking. “You want Daddy to fuck you now.”

“Yes,” you breathe, “please, Daddy.”

His hands come up, slowly, and start to undo the buttons on his collared shirt. He knows the answer to this one, too, and drops his voice real deep and low so you feel it in your gut. “You want it hard, kitten?”

You nod, stomach doing flips, cunt quivering.

“Course you do. You always do. You want Daddy to make you blow your throat out from screaming so loud.”

“Daddy,” it comes out in a whimper as your pussy clenches on nothing, asshole clenching on the metal plug.

He stands and walks back behind you again, lifting his shirt out of his pants and letting it hang open.

“Come kneel down here, kitten.”

You lift yourself up and off the bench, gingerly, tremors running through your limbs.

“Slowly, that’s it,” he croons, as you sink onto your knees before him, your back up against the cold metal bars of the bench. “Hold on, and lean forward.” You grab onto the bars, one in each hand, and let your top half drop towards him.

Charlie’s eyes rake over your face and the stiff peaks your hard nipples make in your pastel blue lace.

“If you want Daddy to fuck you, kitten,” he says, his fingers prising the end of his belt from the buckle, “make you scream and cum and _cry_ , so pretty like you do,” he undoes his top button and pulls his zipper down, “you’d better get Daddy’s cock ready.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everyone. A huge thank you to everyone who's read, commented, and kudos'd this story. I love this a lot and I hope you do too.

“Yes, Daddy. I will,” you say through a shaky, croaky voice, unable to stop your eyes dropping down to his crotch where he begins to undress himself.

Charlie dips thick thumbs into the waistband of his pants and Ralph Lauren boxers, just teasing. He tilts his head down, raises his brows just slightly, “you will, kitten?”

You nod, shifting forward on your knees as your hands grip the metal bars behind you, the princess plug rocking against your tingling nerves. “I will, Daddy,” you look up at him with what you hope are your biggest, prettiest, most pleading and earnest eyes, dazed as they are with almost cumming three or four times, “whatever you want.”

A smile flashes over his face for half a moment. “ _That_ , I know, kitten.”

He eases his clothes down over his hips and his round, sculpted ass, and Daddy’s cock springs free, finally revealed to you: so long you’ll feel it in your gut, thicker than you could ever hope to wrap your fist all the way around, and swollen so stiff and hard it looks like it’s painful for him. With the weight of all the blood and desire and need filling it up—almost to bursting—it stops bobbing and juts out rigid and proud from his neatly trimmed black hair, ever so slightly curving upwards near the tip. It’s flushed ruddy-pink with arousal, the top of his foreskin the same dark rich pink as his lips. His cock is corded with bulging, pulsing blue-green veins all over, and a long thick fat one running right up the length of the underside.

His wraps a big warm palm around his cock in a loose fist about mid-way, and he tugs down slowly, easily, gently, _practised_ , pulling back his silky soft foreskin to expose the real star of the show: his fat flared mauvey-purple cockhead, with a prominent ridge and fleshy frenulum beneath his leaking slit, where a big cloudy pearl of cum is so full it’s just about to dribble down. The sight makes you salivate. His balls hang big and heavy and full, smoothly shaven and ready for you to drool and slobber over when you try to suck them into your mouth.

Daddy has the meatiest, juiciest, angriest, meanest cock you’ve ever laid eyes on, and it’s all yours.

He smirks as he watches your lips part in a slow and silent gasp, watches your eyes grow big, even wider and blacker than they were before from the mere sight of his endowment.

Charlie kicks out of his slacks, shoes and socks, left in only his chunky titanium Breitling watch and unbuttoned blue dress shirt, sleeves still tightly, perfectly rolled up to his elbows. He steps closer and you catch a glimpse of one pinky-brown nipple as his shirt shifts, your neck almost craning to look him full in the face.

He stands above you, looking down at you, silky soft raven locks falling around his face as he waits.

A beat passes, and Charlie sighs. “Little princess needs reminding, does she?”

“No, Daddy,” you rush to say as you sit up on your knees, lick your lips and open your mouth while you grip the bars with every ounce of strength you have left. You just want to be good for him.

Charlie huffs a short silent laugh through his nose as he says, “go on, then,” and brings his hands up to unclasp his watch.

In an instant you dive right in to his hot, heavy balls, licking and sucking and slobbering all over them greedily. His fat lengthy cock rests on your nose, your forehead, your closed eyes as you twist and turn your head, opening your mouth wide to suck and pull on as much of his flesh as you can, trying to stuff your mouth full of his sack.

All the while, Charlie schools himself to keep in control. He exhales, long and low as he casually, calmly unclasps his watch and tosses it onto the pile of clothes and shoes to the side. You suck on one of his balls and he hums, “ah, _there_ she is.”

You hum onto his flesh, and a shiver racks up his spine, but the only outward sign he gives you is flared nostrils.

You switch to his other heavy, solid ball and Charlie grips his cock again. He taps it against your cheek repeatedly as you lick and suck at his flesh.

You know what he means, he doesn’t have to say it: you pull off his sack with a pop and tilt your head back, opening your mouth wide and sticking your tongue out, flattening it down over your bottom lip and chin as far as it can go.

Charlie raises an eyebrow in a wry expression of amusement as he slaps his cockhead against your wet, flat tongue. He’s impressed, and the feel and the sound of the little slaps of flesh-on-flesh are so erotic his balls twitch. “What now, kitten?” he purrs, and it’s low and deep and sensual: you can practically feel his voice reverberate in your cunt.

You point your tongue and lick up his slit, and Charlie lets his cock fall flat onto your mouth, setting his hands on his hips.

You reach a hand up to grasp the base of his cock, preparing to hold him steady while you work your mouth over him, but Charlie stops you with a tsk and a, “kitten, don’t make me get the ties again.”

The very _idea_ of it makes your asshole clench on the pretty little plug inside it – but that’s not what he wants right now – so you collect yourself, and let muscle memory guide your lips and tongue to do what Daddy likes.

You loll your tongue around the thick fat head, making big wet sweeping circles to slick it up, and his brow furrows as he watches you, a short sharp exhale wrenched from his lungs.

You chance a small grin as you lick long wet stripes up the full length of his cock, gliding across swollen, pumping veins, your mouth making more and more spit in an almost Pavlovian response. When you reach his cockhead, you swirl your tongue around it again, flicking your tongue up over his frenulum before diving back down to the base of his cock over and over and over again.

The way you’re smiling at him with such pretty eyes as your tongue works over his cock, Charlie fights hard to stop his knees from buckling. “And?” is all he says, in a huff, when he feels like he just can’t take it anymore.

You gaze up into his dark eyes as you press a small kiss to the tip of his cock, and your lips and tongue are so slick with spit that you swallow his cockhead into your mouth easily.

You bob your head along it slowly, your lips stretching over it lewdly, and Charlie takes a big breath in, filling his lungs, his chest rising before he lets it out in a slow exhale.

You take more of his cock deeper into your mouth, dragging your lips back and forth along his cockhead and his stiff shaft, setting a faster rhythm and looking up at him all the while.

“Hhmmyeah,” Charlie groans as he throws his head back, eyes closed and lips parted. He breathes out a big, pleased sigh, “pretty princess remembers how to suck Daddy’s cock after all.” He looks back down at you, brow pinched in and eyes glinting black as your tongue glides along the underside of his cock. “Get fucking sloppy for me, kitten.”

You nod, mouth full of his cock and go to bob your head faster, take him deeper, but he grips you by the hair and pulls you off him, snapping sharply, “what was that?”

You pant onto his cock, “yes, Daddy.”

“‘Yes Daddy’ yeah that’s fucking right, now suck,” he pulls you by the hair back onto his fat cock, and you wrap your mouth around him eagerly, dragging your lips and tongue along his thick length even faster. Charlie grumbles, “think you don’t have to answer me properly,” and you take him deeper, “don’t know what gets in your—fuck,” his cockhead hits up against your soft palate and you gag a little, “in your head sometimes— _shit!_ ”

You do it again, and again, your tight hole clenching on the plug with every gag of your throat, and Charlie could swoon from how slick with spit his cock is—or at least the almost half of it you can fit in your mouth. He watches intently, every pass of your lips as his cock is revealed to him even wetter and shinier than before, and he listens intently, too, your retching and gagging like a sick, dark, beautiful melody to him.

“Ahh, shit,” he groans, fisting his hand in your hair again and dragging you off his cock. You blink up at him with teary eyes and swollen, puffy lips, a viscous string of spit connecting your bottom lip with his cockhead. “Yeahh, that’s what I want,” he murmurs, and he tugs you back onto his dick, finds the end of your mouth and holds your head there, feeling you gurgle and gag around him for a few moments before he pulls you off and finds and even thicker cord of spit linking his dick with your mouth.

“Again, kitten,” he says, “eyes on me,” and he does it again, looking down at you while he holds your head in place, his fat cockhead tickling your tonsils and punching into your soft palate. You try to keep your gaze locked with his lust-filled jet-black orbs, but your eyes sting with hot tears as your throat convulses.

“Yeah, kitten… choke on it,” Charlie mutters, as a wet salty tear slips out of the corner of your eye and down your cheek, “oh, so pretty,” and Charlie pulls you off him again, his fist tight in your hair, and a big fat glob of spit connects you for a moment, “so pretty, princess,” before it falls to the floorboards with a splat, too heavy.

He adores you like this, messy and sloppy with spit and tears, gasping for air.

He releases your hair, runs his thumb down the side of your face and grips your chin, murmuring, “Daddy’s dirty, pretty princess, hm?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you croak out, and a half-smile tugs at a corner of Charlie’s mouth.

He runs his thumb over your chin and bottom lip, slick with spit, and with the pads of two fingers massages your saliva into your open lips. “How wet did it make you, kitten? Choking on Daddy’s cock.”

Your eyes flit between his, unsure if you should talk or—

“Dip a finger into your cunt and show me,” he says, wiping his fingers off on your cheek and standing tall above you. “Just one, kitten, don’t be greedy.”

You keep your eyes on his as you spread your knees apart, slip a hand off the metal bar and between your legs, and gasp when your fingers find your pussy lips drenched with cyprine.

Charlie huffs, “hmm, that bad, huh?”

You nod, “outside, Daddy, all over.”

“Filthy girl. Show Daddy your hand.”

You slick up two fingers and raise your hand to him. He grabs your wrist, hard, yanks you up and you scramble up to standing, squeezing the plug between your ass cheeks as Charlie pulls your body almost, _almost_ , flush with his.

He inhales your sharp sweet muskiness, his stone hard cock throbbing with need, and eyes your silky wet fingers. “Always such a greedy cunt for me, kitten.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He leans down, just about to lick a long line along your digits but he pauses, stops himself.

If he got a taste of you now, nothing would be able to hold him back: he’d strap you down and tongue your cunt and make you cum until you just _couldn’t_ anymore, until you were numb.

And he’d promised you, and secretly himself, that you’d cum on his cock—and only there.

“Suck,” he says, his thick warm fingers holding your hand to your mouth by your wrist. You suck your fingers into your mouth and Charlie watches, glinting eyes transfixed, flicking between your mouth and your eyes as he says, “Daddy’s gonna fuck you open, kitten.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you reply, words muffled by your fingers in your mouth.

“Gonna split you in two on my cock.”

You pull off your own fingers with a pop and press gentle kisses to Charlie’s digits, saying in between, “it's a big cock, Daddy.”

“Yes it is, kitten,” he walks you one, two steps backwards and the back of your legs hit the bench. “Too big for that tight hole,” he presses his front to yours, his cock pressing against your belly while he slides his hands down your back, over your ass and gropes your cheeks hard, rough, flaring up stinging prickles in your flesh, “tight, but so fucking _hungry_ for Daddy’s big dick.” His words make you clench, and a shiver runs up your spine, your back arching. “Yeah… just as I thought,” Charlie murmurs, and he brushes some hair back from your face in a quiet, soft moment of tenderness. “Lay down, kitten. On your back, and mind those shoes.”

You get into position on the bench and Charlie grabs a pillow from the nearby oxblood leather wingback, as well as the mini vibrator. Back at the bench he grabs hold of your ankles in one massive palm, holds them aloft and says, “up.”

You lift your hips up off the bench and he wedges the cushion underneath you, raising you up to meet in line with his hips, then he lets go of your ankles and says, “around me.”

As you wrap your legs as far around him as you can get, Charlie spits into his palm and strokes up and down his cock, staring down at your glistening, blooming pussy lips, as well as the glinting blue princess plug in your ass.

In his other hand, the little white magic wand.

“Oh, _kitten_ ,” Charlie coos, “you’re soaked,” and he spits onto your pussy lips, watching as the glob of saliva tracks down towards your entrance. “Greedy thing,” he mutters, more to himself than you as he trails two fat fingers through his spit and your slick and plunges them into your pussy.

Your back arches up off the bench and you sigh out your words in pleasure, “oh, Daddy, _yes_.”

“Dirty slut, letting Daddy spit on you like that.” As he pushes and drags his fingers along your walls, Charlie knows he was right to go for two fingers first: you’d tightened back up after all the playing he did with you, when he made you clench and clamp on nothing but a tiny little plug in your ass.

“Mmm,” you moan, rocking your hips up to meet his pumping fingers, wanting more, needing it. “I like it, Daddy,” you say, near breathless.

“I know you do, kitten,” his voice is deep with the hint of a laugh in it, “you’re a filthy fucking thing for me.”

Your pussy walls squeeze his fingers, and the sensation is doubled by the plug still firmly, happily seated inside your asshole. “Daddy,” your voice cracks on a gasp, almost like a hiccup.

Charlie smirks. “Silly slut, haven’t even got my cock in you and you can’t talk,” he sheaths a third finger inside you, the joints in his thick digits stretching your walls apart.

You moan and groan as he fingers you, gripping onto the metal bars beneath you to keep yourself steady as he makes your stomach ripple, your breasts bouncing in your soft lace cups. In a matter of moments your pussy starts making sloppy squelching sounds all around his fingers.

Charlie hums, “mmyeah, listen to that, kitten. Hear it?” he reaches over you, shushing you, and holds his hand with the vibrator over your mouth to quiet your moans as he rams into your cunt with almost all his digits. “Listen to your little cunt suck Daddy’s fingers.”

You whine onto his palm, hot quick exhales from your nose fanning over his hand as the wet suck of your pussy rings out across the room. His fingers slide in and out of you easily, your cunt rhythmically clamping down on the intruders to try to get them as deep inside you as they can go and stay there.

“There you go, kitten,” Charlie croons, burying his three thick digits knuckle deep in your hot, tight cunt. He takes his hand from your mouth, trails the head of the mini wand down your chest, between your breasts, over your belly to bring it to rest just above your clit, the little bud fat and engorged with want.

Your pulse ticks up, not sure if he’s going to ease you into this with the lowest setting or make you cry out with the highest one. You know he won’t tell you either way, so you flex your fingers on the metal bars, swallow thickly, and wait.

Charlie gazes deep into your eyes as he eases his fingers from your core, tantalisingly slow: the long deep pull of them makes a shudder run through you, which makes your nipples pebble up tight.

When his hand is finally free of you, he coats his cock with your slippery cyprine, right as he flicks on the mini magic wand.

It makes you jolt and shudder on the bench, a quiet, breathy, “Daddy,” leaving your lips as the lowest possible intensity whirs _just_ above your swollen clit.

“I know, I know, you’re a greedy little girl, aren’t you, kitten?” He grips his cock firmly at the root of it, eases the head up along your slick folds, parts your pussy lips with it and nudges it up against the bottom of your clit, pulling a gasp and a sigh from your lips.

He does it again, and once more, and on the last teasing pass through your slippery lips he squeezes your stiff little clit between the head of his cock and the head of the magic wand, flicking it up to the second setting.

“Daddy!” you cry out, your thighs starting to twitch as Charlie’s nostrils flare at the sight of your fat, swollen bud and the tiniest tingling vibrations he feels in his cock.

“What?” he growls, easing off to slapthe head of his cock against your clit and the vibrator. God he wishes he had a free hand, would kill a man to be able to choke you right now. “Little princess doesn’t like it?” he spits out as his cockhead slap-slap-slaps against your flesh.

“I, Daddy-,” your hips buck up into him, squirming as your cunt and asshole clench up.

“Daddy doesn’t make his kitten feel good?” slap-slap-slap

“ _Ohh_ , D-Daddy please-,”

“Fucking _what_ , kitten?” he grits it out but he knows. He always knows. “What is it?” He slips and slides his cock back down over your folds, keeping the mini wand pressed against your clit. “Tell Daddy.”

All you can do is let out tiny little whimpers, breathy and dazed, as he teases your entrance with the fat, flared, silky head of his cock. “Daddy,” you sigh out, half lost and gone, and it goes straight through his stiff, thick length, “please.”

Charlie lets his cockhead catch inside you, your sopping wet pussy taking it and sucking him in immediately, and he bites back a groan, growling out “you’ll tell Daddy what you want or you’ll get nothing,” he eases the wand off your clit.

You tremble as the vibrations ease off, as the big broad head of his cock breaches your slick hole. But it’s enough, it lets you look him in the eyes and find your voice and talk to him. “I w-want your b-big cock, Daddy. Puh-please, do it like you said, all those things you said.”

Charlie hums. “Break you in half?”

“Mmm, yes Daddy.”

His eyes glint, full of dark and dangerous need. “Split this little pussy in two on my big cock?”

“Oh Daddy, please.”

“Fuck my kitten’s tight little hole open, make her forget about any other cock but Daddy’s?”

“ _Fuck_ Daddy, yes, _please_.”

He sinks one inch of his thick, fat, achingly hard cock inside you—just one—feeling your cunt swallow him eagerly, hungry for it, hungry for him. The walls of your pussy flutter around him, expanding and contracting to take him, hold him, bury him inside and you moan, high and breathy, “thank you, Daddy.”

Charlie knows, he can feel it, he could slide just about all the way into you right God damn now if he wanted to: you could take it, you’re that _fucking **ready**_ for him. But he wants to draw it out, wants to string you out like a tightrope, wants to make you wild and crazed and mad for it like he’s been doing this whole time. Like he knows you need today.

So he grunts in response to your gratitude, and sinks another inch of his cock into your, “greedy fucking cunt,” as he lowers the wand right onto the top of your clit.

You moan and ramble nonsense desperately, “D _ahh_ -Daddy, please please, more, please.”

It licks up his spine, and he lets his cock dip in deeper, your pussy quaking around him. “ _There_ you go, kitten. That’s more. Happy now?”

“Uuhh, Daddy,” you whine, trying to rock your hips onto him, but where he holds the vibrator against you the rest of his hand presses down flat and hard over your mound and lower belly, stopping you.

Charlie tsks and tuts at you, “thought I’d taught you patience by now, kitten,” and inches more of his cock into you, “can’t teach the slut out of you, can I?”

“Nno Daddy, _oh God_ , please yes,” your voice ends in a high squeak as you start to steadily squeeze his cock for some friction.

Charlie flicks the vibrator all the way off and you groan, anguished, but he talks over top of you, “you can’t even fucking wait for me?”

“Sorry, Daddy,” you’re hot, sweat beading on your scalp and palms.

“I don’t think you are, filthy fucking thing.”

“I _am_ Daddy, I’m sorry, please-,”

“I don’t think you want Daddy’s cock after all, little princess just wants something big and hard to cum all over and she’ll take anything-,”

“Nooo Daddy, no I want your cock, please Daddy I need your big cock, need your big hard cock, just you, only yours, Daddy please.”

Fuck, he loves that way too fucking much: your begging, your voice, the way your eyes go big and your brows pull up and your mouth hangs open like if he walked away right now you’d die. “Just me? Only Daddy, kitten?” he says as he sinks another inch into you, just about halfway in now.

“Hhnnnmh,” you keen as your pussy takes more of him, “just you, Daddy, only you.”

Charlie hums, looks down to where your bodies are joined, can’t fucking believe what he’s seeing, never can. It always looks like it’s physically impossible, to fit his monster of a cock inside your tight little cunt, but somehow, you just _take_ it.

He glances back up to your face to find you already looking at him, and you mouth the words slowly, ‘only you.’

A corner of his mouth twitches up in a smile, but he stops it, purrs out, “good girl,” and sheaths the whole rest of his long, thick cock inside you in one swift thrust, pushing your walls apart to accommodate him and groaning, “aahhf-ffuck!”

“Oh! Daddy!” you flex your legs around his hips, try to pull him in deeper even as he’s buried to the hilt inside you, stretching you, filling you up.

“ _Christ_ , hhhofuck,” he breathes, “so fucking,” licks his lips, “now, kitten. Squeeze Daddy’s cock now.”

You try, you really really try but, “t-too b-uhh, too big, Daddy. You’re t-too, b-big.”

That much, he knows already. “Yeah I am.” He just wanted to hear you say it, all breathy and stuttering like he’s just punched all the air out of you.

And say it you did, perfect precious dirty girl you are, so with the flick of his thumb he sets the wand to the second intensity again, drags his cock out to the head, and skewers your pussy with it again, murmuring out with a grunt, “Daddy stuffs you too full of his cock.”

“Fuck! Daddy!” you moan, as he fully seats himself all the way inside you once more.

“I know, kitten,” Charlie says as he leans over you, wrapping his hand around your throat. It’s not too tight, not too rough, but just enough to feel close to you like he wants, as he slides out and then pushes in to your pussy again, slow and long but _hard_.

He watches your face, watches your eyes and mouth and feels your pulse thudding beneath his palm as he does it again, and again: deep slow long drags out followed by hard, full, solid thrusts deep inside your wet heat that wrench moans and sighs from your lungs, and grunts from his chest.

He fixes his blown-black eyes on yours, his gaze dark, penetrating, full of lust and desire and need and something _else_ , something like _home_. There’s a moment, as he rolls and tucks and bucks his hips, plunging deep down inside you slowly, with force, with purpose – there’s a moment where you each just know, just feel what the other needs.

Charlie leans in even closer, pressing your back onto the leather bench as he fucks his cock into you. He drops his voice deep and low and says, “you’ve been a good girl, kitten.”

You gasp, moan, sigh, “thank you, Daddy.”

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, just the way you want it, kitten.”

You nod, your chin knocking into his hand as he grips your throat. “Yes, Daddy.”

Charlie hums, smirks, leans up, takes his hand from your throat and grips your hip, tugging you onto his cock. The jolt makes the wand bounce against your clit, your ass squeezing the plug.

He smooths his palm down your hip, over your thigh, anchoring his hand behind your bent knee, holding your leg open to the side.

He drags his cock all the way out, glances down and tilts his head to see how big and wide he stretched you open, a primal mix of pride and lust flooding his veins.

He flicks his gaze back up to yours, prods your entrance with his cockhead, lets a beat pass… and then he pounds into you.

Charlie sets a relentless, bone-shattering pace: it’s brutal and punishing and so fucking perfect, at first you can’t make any sound at all, your mouth dropping open as your lungs seize up. The only sounds are the tiny mechanical whir of the wand, the hot wet fleshy slap of skin-on-skin, and Charlie’s breathy panting grunts of exertion as he ravages your pussy mercilessly.

He loves that he stole your voice, your breath. “Daddy fucks you too good to talk, huh kitten?” he pants as he spears you with his long thick fat cock, over and over.

Your hands slip and slide on the metal bars, trying to gain purchase. “Daddy,” you gasp out, as Charlie forces the whole of your prone body upwards with every thrust, “toooh, s-so _ohh_ , hmmh Daddy,” your breasts bouncing so lewdly its almost violent, his hips pistoning so forcefully you struggle to keep your legs wrapped around him.

The sight of you, how you feel on the _inside_ , it’s almost too much for Charlie. “Aahgh—God—God damn it, ahf-fuck, this fucking cunt,” he growls through clenched teeth, sweat beating at his forehead, between his shoulders, on his lower back. His shirt’ll start sticking to him soon.

You give up talking, instead just vocalising nonsense through high moans and guttural growls as he pounds into your pussy, quakes your bones, flushes your skin with heat.

“Show me these fucking tits,” Charlie murmurs, his hair falling into his face as he leans forward and yanks down your pastel blue soft cups, not caring about the sounds of seams ripping or ruining the lace, only wanting to expose the bouncing flesh of your breasts and the stiff peaks of your nipples as he drills into you. “Fuhhck yeah,” he groans as he pinches, pulls, rolls a nipple between his fingers, feeling your pussy clench and squeeze him tight.

Charlie knows you’re hanging on by a thread, knows you’re about to lose your God damn mind with the way you’re shaking, trembling, squeezing, clenching, babbling, “ _Daddy Daddy Daddy_ ,” over and over.

So he slaps a firm hand across your nipples, flicks the wand up to the highest setting and _fucks_ you: faster, harder, deeper, making you see fucking _stars_ , making you scream yourself hoarse.

“Yeahhh kitten,” Charlie grunts as your cunt seizes up tight on his cock, right as he feels that hot, tingling pressure curl up the base of his spine, “you want it, you wanna fuck-fucking cum, you better, _ah shit_ , you better ask Daddy nicely, fuckin’, princess.”

It’s too much, it’s all too much, and you just can’t get the words out. “Please please please Daddy, please I need, I need, _ohh Daddy-,”_

“Cum, kitten,” it’s nonsense, your rambling, but Charlie can’t resist you like this, when he’s fucked you out of your mind, “milk Daddy’s cock.”

“Daddy,” you pant, breathless and limbless and senseless, “Daddy,” it’s like a hiccup, “ _Daddy_ -,”

“Do it, do it,” Charlie grunts, and you finally, _finally_ , let go.

You cum and it cracks through you like a lightning bolt, bright and white and then black nothingness for a moment… before hot, roiling waves of fire wrack your body, so sharp and intense it’s just shy of painful to clench and squeeze and spasm on Daddy’s big cock, and you’re screaming, squealing, tears filling your eyes as your voice breaks over the word, “Daddy!”

“Fuck!” Charlie yells, voice throttling from the back of his throat as your cunt strangles his cock. He fucks into you as you cum, filling your convulsing cunt over and over again as waves and waves of your slick coat his dick, easing his passage even more. He’s so close, about to _burst_ -

You whimper and whine, your legs start to twitch and try to close as the vibrations of the mini wand get too much on your clit from your subsiding orgasm. Charlie turns it off and tosses it away, hikes your legs up by the back of your knees and damn near splits you in half, muttering curses and fucking into you erratically as he reaches his peak, grunting, “gonna fill this hole full of my cum, ‘n’ you’re gonna take it, kitten, take all Daddy’s cum inside this little fucking cunt, fuck, FUCK!” He roars as his orgasm rips through him, pumping your pussy full of hot, sticky cum, his hips stuttering as he keeps fucking you ‘til he’s too sensitive, ‘til he _has to_ stop.

You’re both breathing hard, chests heaving as Charlie slips his cock out of you, softening but shiny and fat and red. “Stay there, kitten,” he murmurs as he gently eases the plug from your hole with gasps and sighs falling from your lips. He sets it off to the side with the wand and the towel and when he turns back to you, with your slowly settling breathing, your coming back to reality, you can’t hold it in any longer.

The dam bursts, hot salty tears slipping from your eyes as they fill with more to replace them, chasing each other down your cheeks.

It’s completely overwhelming: the immense, immeasurable relief of finally finding release, finally finding comfort after the past few days.

“Oh, kitten,” Charlie coos as he lifts you up off the leather bench, helps you to standing and pulls you into the wingback armchair, onto his lap. He tucks your head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, one hand on the back of your head and the other running up and down your back.

Everything, all of it, all the sadness, pain, anxiety, disappointment, uselessness, stress you’d tamped down, stomped on, crushed into a fine powder and blown into the breeze over the past God knows how long, finally comes pouring out of you.

“Let’s take this off,” he murmurs, letting you have this, letting you work through this in his arms while he unclasps your bra and tosses it away. He doesn’t want to play with your breasts right now, no, that’s not what it’s about. He wants you comfortable, wants you at ease and he knows that _after_ , the get ups he makes you wear feel tight and scratchy on your skin.

You melt into him, letting it all go, letting it wash over you, onto Charlie, and then away. Your nails dig into his flesh as you cry but he takes it, lets you, knows you need to express this this way and _he’s_ the one you trust to draw it out of you. He’s only one who can.

Your body shakes, trembles, your tears smear over his skin and Charlie whispers your name, softly, delicately into your ear as your body is wracked with sobs.

He holds you, caresses you, whispering your name to you like a mantra: he whispers that it’s ok, that you’re ok, that he’s got you. Daddy’s got you, kitten.

Slowly, but surely, he brings you back, his touches and whispers stitching your sanity back together. He doesn’t stop, he gives you all you need until your tears are spent, you’re in control of your breathing again, your limbs settling against him as you wrap your arms around his sides under his shirt, pressing your chest into his big broad warm one, squeezing your thighs around his just to get closer, feel more of him.

Beats, moments, minutes pass as you hold each other, breathing slowly, evenly, together.

When you can, you puff out the last of it in a big sigh, and sit up in his lap, bracing yourself with palms on his chest. You look into his eyes, and they glimmer and twinkle for you: warm. “Thank you, Daddy,” you whisper, and you smile at him through puffy red eyes, tear-stained cheeks.

Charlie cradles your cheek in his big warm hand and thumbs a stray tear off your face. He smiles at you too, then—but this time, he doesn’t hold back.


End file.
